


Children of the Summer

by just_chiara



Series: A Song of Ice and Fire drabbles [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children of the summer. That’s how they’d been called for years by those who’d seen winter and its cruelty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Summer

Children of the summer. That’s how they’d been called for years by those who’d seen winter and its cruelty.

Children of the summer. Hopeless dreamers of love, and glory, and justice. Because when it’s summer you have the luxury to dream a better world.

Children of the summer. Destined to be disenchanted, broken, defeated and killed.

Children of the summer. And there they were. Mourning the loved ones who died. Fighting battles which belonged to their parents. Watching their dreams being crashed and falling to pieces at their feet, soaked in the blood of those they had to kill. But still standing and building new dreams to hold on to.


End file.
